Lost Girl
by Lily Kilara Silver
Summary: Takes place in year 6. Mysterious Rose Blackthorn, daughter of 2 known Death Eaters, moves from France to England and is accepted into Hogwarts. Rated T because I'm paronoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost takes place during year 6.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does darn British.**

**I own Rose and Simon Blackthorn.**

**Okay so you get a prologue, I won't write unother chapter until someone tells me I should.**

Prologue

The midwife's apprentice ran through the dark village holding the buddle to her chest. If she was failed she would kill herself rather than wait for the consequences. Turning right onto the street she counted the houses in her head _one…two…three…_she stopped in front of the fourth house. Staring at it for a moment while she stared at it she became aware of the rain. The pouring rain that soaked her through to the bones. It made her teeth chatter and she began shivering uncontrollably.

She finally got up the nerve to open the gate and proceed up the path. Although it was cold she walked slowly, suddenly not sure if she wanted to go through with the horrible task.

The bundle in her arms squirmed. The baby had woken up. The little girl in her arms was cold and wet. If she didn't get inside soon she would get sick. The midwife's apprentice hurried up the path to the door. A light came on upstairs almost immediately after she knocked. It disappeared for a moment then reappeared downstairs. _It's just a candle _she thought to herself. She was worried the master of the house would be upset at being woken up at this hour, hopefully her success would keep him from punishing her.

"What is so important that you would wake me up at this hour?" Mr. Blackthorn stood in the doorway, towering over the terrified apprentice.

"S-sir I-I g-got th-the child."

Mr. Blackthorn smiled a thin smile at her. "Well hand him over."

"It's a g-girl sir."

A frown passed over Mr. Blackthorn's brow, a complication.

"M-may I go now s-sir?"

The man nodded, "you may go now."

The apprentice was flying down the steps and out the gate before Simon Blackthorn could close the door. He gave a small chuckle under his breath. "You see how she cowers before us little one? You one day will also hold that power. If only you were a boy! Ah but it is but a minor inconvenience, nothing I can't handle.

"Now you need a name, hmm I was thinking Scorpio before. But that is no name for a girl. No, perhaps Rose? Yes that suits you nicely. Rose Blackthorn. The next great dark witch."

**So review. Or else this story dies.**


	2. Chapter 2

I got reviews fast for my first chapter. I was so happy. :D. Yeah I know it was short but it was just the prolgue so just be happy that I wrote 4 whole pages in word this time.

* * *

I don't want to go to Hogwarts.

Platform nine and three quarters is filled with students practically jumping around; they can't wait for the train to leave. I am the misfit. The one everyone avoids. I know they don't realize it; they're just avoiding the girl that no one knows. Still it feels like a knife is being twisted in my heart. The only person I know here is Draco, my parents' friends' son.

I nervously move to brush my hair out of my face before I catch myself. I need the veil of hair to cover up my "accident". My good eye slides around the platform, looking for a familiar face.

"There you are Rose." I spin around to see Draco standing behind me. No matter how much I dislike him it is nice to see a face that I can put a name to. "Is that all you're bringing? I'll show you to our compartment."

I turn to give my cousin Zane one last hug before boarding the train. Living in American with his muggle born wife makes him the black sheep of the family. I get passes off to him every summer because he's the only one who isn't too busy for a 16-year-old girl. "Thanks for everything," I whisper in his ear. Then I hurry after Draco.

Draco's compartment is filled with other Slytherins. They make jokes about the other houses and talk about Voldemort. Yeah I said his name. My father, Simon Blackthorn, has always told me I cannot fear him, that if I do then I cannot fulfill my "destiny" whatever that means. Besides my both my parents are Death Eaters, the name just kind of rolls off me now.

Eventually just as I'm settling down, I forget about my scar and brush my hair out of my eye. The boy across from me immediately stops hitting on me. He stares at my left eye with wide eyes. I hurry to brush my hair back into place but everyone has seen.

"God what happened to _you?_"

Flashback: early that summer

"You _did not_ just say that to _me!_" the boy screamed in my face.

"Uh I think I just did," of course, I had to say the cocky smart-ass thing rather than the smart, normal-kid-faced-with-a-gang response.

I was fed up with the Sharks, the college gang at William and Mary. They had been antagonizing me all summer for being "weird" and "creepy". I could've just gone home and stayed with Zane instead of insisting that I go to a muggle summer school at the college. But I wanted, for just a little while, to be normal. Normal as in no magic, no "destinies", and no reminders that my dad is evil incarnate.

I had bought all new clothes from American stores rather than wear my French clothes (my parents were living in France at the time), gotten a new haircut, and left my wand at home. I was tired of being the girl who everyone avoided in the halls because they heard rumors about me hexing people (I never did).

"I'll give you one chance to take it back," his henchmen cracked their knuckles menacingly behind him.

I proceeded to curse him out in a mixture of French, Armenian, English, and Spanish. He only caught the English but that was enough of a response for him.

He wiped out a switchblade and shoved me against the wall. "You're gonna pay for your mouth little girl."

I struggled to get away as the tip of the blade inched toward my eye. For the first time in my life, I was genuinely scared. And I'm telling you, I do _not _like the feeling.

It took 25 stitches to close up the cut. Zane and his wife, Helen, weren't good enough at healing to fix my eye and they didn't know anyone who was. I'll never see out of that eye again. Although it does cover up my other scar, a crescent moon on my forehead.

Every always used to ask me about that one. It's a scar from when my dad hexed me, jerk. I told him I didn't want to be an evil bitch.

Instead of telling the Slytherins all of that I mumbled something about a "stupid accident and jumped out of the compartment and hurried down the aisle. I wasn't looking where I was going and crashed headlong into someone. I had been running fast enough that the impact brought tears to my right eye. I noticed someone standing over me after a moment but he was blurry. So I pushed myself up and wiped the tears out of my eye.

Now that I could see clearly, I saw he had bright red hair and was really tall, he towered over me. My eye slid to the prefect badge on his robe. Of all the people I could have run into, I chose the one who could give me detention.

"Um, hi. I'm Rose," yeah I know, not the smartest thing I could have said.

"Ron Weasley," he held out his hand to pull me up. I hoped that that meant I wasn't in trouble. His eyes slid to my scar. "Nice scar, how did you get it?"

"Just a stupid accident," I said brushing my hair into my face.

"Don't do that it's cool."

I felt myself blush. I liked this boy, before you get ahead of yourselves I don't mean _that _way. I'm not the kind of girl who falls head over heels for the first guy who gives her a compliment. But I did like him in a way I'd liked no one before. _As a friend_. Yeah I've never had a friend before. One of the many hazards of being a Death Eaters daughter.

"Do you have a compartment? I was going to find my friends. You can come with me if you want."

"That would be wonderful."

So we walked down the aisle while Ron peeked into the compartments looking for his friends. We didn't talk but it was an easy silence, unlike most at my old schools when I could feel hatred pouring out of my classmates.

He finally stopped at a compartment with three other people in it; a blonde with dreamy eyes reading the _Quibbler, _a slightly chubby boy holding a struggling toad, and a smart looking girl with extremely frizzy hair petting a cat.

"Hey guys this is Rose," Ron's words jerked me out of my survey of the compartment. "Rose this is Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger."

"I've never seen you before. What year are you?" Hermione asked.

"Sixth."

She frowned, wrinkling her forehead as she tried to remember me, the invisible girl. "What house are you?"

"Don't know. I haven't been sorted yet."

Her frown deepened. I laughed, "this is my first year. I'm transferring from Beauxbatons."

"You went there?"

"Yes. Depuis deux ans," I looked at their confused expressions and smiled. "For two years. I'm going to be sorted tonight with the first years."

We continued talking about where I'd lived (Armenia, Spain, Ireland, and England) as the train hurdled towards the school I no longer feared.

When we got off the train I noticed carriages pulled by skeleton like horses. I felt a cold finger slide down my spine. Luna saw me staring, "they're threstals. Only people who have seen someone die can see them."

I've seen many people die, in my father's words it's part of my "education".

"Rose, you ran off so fast earlier." I recognized that voice. It made me shiver almost as much as the threstals. Draco had come looking for me.

"Hey leave her alone," yes! Ron has come to my rescue.

"Get away from me blood traitor. Besides I've know Rose far longer than you, she's a friend of the family." Ron's jaw dropped. Great, now he knows my parents are Death Eaters. I looked away from him. I couldn't stand to see that look on his face. "Come on Rose, our carriage has room for one more."

I resignedly followed Draco.

The ride to the castle was uneventful. When we finally got there I practically jumped out of the carriage and half ran to the castle. I was wondering what I was supposed to do when Snape walked up. I've known Snape since I little and have disliked the oily man for as long as I can remember. "Aww Rose Blackthorn. You will be entering with the first years, please follow me."

A group of nervous and wet first years was standing in the Great Hall. Snape began talking to a severe looking woman that made me almost as nervous as the first years looked. After a moment Snape left, causing me to relax the slightest bit. "Rose Blackthorn?"

"Yes, that's me," the woman's stare felt like she was boring holes through me.

"I am professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor. You will be last to be sorted. Please proceed to the back of the line."

She started arranging the first years into a line. I walked to the back. So far my first day had not been good. Now I was going to get stared at while the others were sorted.

I sighed and took my place behind the vertically challenged group. McGonagall picked up a three-legged stool and an ancient looking wizard hat. With a call of "follow me" she strode over to the large doors and opened them for us.

The hall grew silent as I entered. I tried to ignore the whispers as the sorting hat sang then as Professor McGonagall called the first years up to be sorted. Finally it was my turn. As I walked up to the stool Dumbledore stood up. He was going to make a speech.

"Before our last new addition is sorted I would like to quench your curiosity. This is miss Rose Blackthorn. She is joining us from Beauxbatons academy. Please make her feel welcome."

He motioned for me to take my seat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head. _Hmm you are a hard one. _I almost jumped at the sound of the hat talking in my head. _You are smart so perhaps Ravenclaw, but you are a pureblood so maybe Slytherin, yet you also show courage, I think Gryffindor would also be a good fit. _He kept talking for what seemed like forever. Suddenly I thought to him _I don't think I could stand Slytherin._

_Really, _the hat said. _I think that could be arranged._

"Gryffindor!"

The hat was snatched off my head and I hurried over to the Gryffindor table. A thunderous applause nearly distracted me enough not to notice Draco's glare. I could feel it even though I sat down with my back to him and began talking to the boy I sat next to. I paused for a moment to think of my father's response. I was sure I would get a letter tomorrow filled with accusations. I grinned, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

**Okay so next chapter will be in third person with Simon. All questions will be revealed...eventualy.**

**Now I have to do my homework so bye!**

**Review!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been really busy. I just had a band concert and had to babysit. I know lame excuses. Forgive me por favor.**

**Disclaimer time!**

**Nico:Lily does not own Harry Potter, J. does. She doesn't own Shimaku either, she just got tired of her brother begging for a cameo from one of his characters. She does own Rose and Simon Blackthorn.**

**Lily:Good boy Nico, here's your bacon.**

* * *

I was laughing at a joke Seamus was telling me when the doors to the great hall burst open.

The hall immediately fell silent. Everyone stared at the boy who was trudging over to the Gryffindor table. He had blood down the front of his shirt and even from where I was sitting I could tell it was Harry Potter.

Then the whispering started. Soon the noise was at full blast and no one was bothering to disguise their conversations. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione.

I leaned over to Seamus, "What's up with that?"

He shrugged, "something always seems to go wrong and Harry makes an entrance. I doubt it's his fault but it gets kind of annoying."

Dean, who was sitting on the other side of Seamus nodded, "It can be hard living in his shadow. I don't know how Ron stands it."

I glanced over at the boy. The blood was gone from his robes and he was gulping down food as if he was starving (which he probably was).

Dumbledore stood up to make his after dinner speech. He mentioned items that were forbidden, new teacher appointments, and warnings to be careful. Then we were sent to bed. An average first night if you ask me.

Simon Blackthorn (A/N Yes this is Rose's dad read the first chapter!)

Simon was paced in front of the window. The letter would be coming any moment now. The one that confirmed Rose was in Slytherin. He smiled. Although, Rose was not the child he wanted he was sure she would be a success.

She had been rebellious, but that was in the girl's nature. Soon she would be grateful for his teachings.

Simon remembered the days leading up to her birth. First, he had to find an expecting pureblood. Then, the midwife's apprentice had to be bribed to bring him the child. Simon's wife was furious. But, as she couldn't have children of her own it was necessary. Simon had to have a successor, someone to carry on the Blackthorn name.

An owl tapped on the window. Simon was startled out of his memories. The owl hopped in as Simon removed the letter from its leg. It immediately hopped out of the window and flew away.

Simon's thin smile came back as he opened the letter.

He read through it. He couldn't believe his eyes and read it again. He didn't fully absorb the meaning until the third time.

Simon's hands shook as he looked at the letter in his hands. The girl had failed him.

Rose

The sounds of the other girls in my dormitory getting ready woke me up. I groaned inwardly, I hate morning people. I rolled out of bed and dug through my trunk looking for robes. I took nearly five minutes getting them untangled. _Note to self, organize trunk_. Not that I'll ever get around to it.

I followed the other girls to the great hall for breakfast. Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules. "Let's see, Miss Blackthorn, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Potions," she paused, looking over the paper at me, Good luck Miss Blackthorn."

I nodded and took my schedule. I had a free period before Defense Against the Dark Arts. I headed to the common room. I noticed Ron playing with a Fanged Frisbee. _Aren't those banned_?

I hid in the corner reading a book my cousin slipped into my trunk before sending me off on the train. _Witch and Wizard _by James Patterson. I had to hold back laughs while reading it. Patterson is way off.

I stuffed my book in my bag as the mass exodus for second period began. Everyone was standing outside of Snape's classroom. I noticed a familiar messy black haired kid sitting with his back against the wall, asleep. His head was rested against a large open volume with faded pages. I leaned over and smacked his head. "Huh! Who is it?" his head snapped up, his eyes still half-closed.

"It's Rose. Which volume are you on Shimaku?" I asked. Shimaku and my families go way back. When we were kids we would have contests on who could stay hidden from our parents for the longest. Whenever he was found he was asleep with an ancient book of magic in his lap, that is if we could find him.

"Oh. Okay," he mumbled as he fell back asleep. I rolled my eyes, he never did answer my question.

Snape opened the door, "Inside."

Voices fell quiet as we entered the classroom. As I entered I noticed Shimaku was already sitting in his seat. I didn't even bother to glance out, I never understood how he seemed to apperate even when I knew he couldn't.

Maybe that's why he's so good at hide and seek.

I sat next to him. I leaned over at the book he was laying on, _Magick Most Profond. _The page he was on showed a wizard shooting a lightning bolt from his wand.

Snape closed the door, "I did not ask you to take out your books." He directed a look at Hermione who was shoving her book back in her bag. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

As he continued his speech I wished I could be Shimaku for a second and fall asleep. Then, he mentioned nonverbal spells. I grinned, I had been practicing nonverbal spell since I could hold a wand.

Snape continued, telling us to divide into pairs. Soon everyone was with their friends and I was left with Shimaku, who of course was asleep. _Expelliarmus, _I thought in my head. His wand flew across the room. I quickly retrieve his wand with a summoning charm. Snape was looking the other way.

I shook Shimaku, trying to wake him up. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned his head before his steady breathing continued.

"I find your choice of partners interesting Blackthorn," I glanced up to see Snape hovering over me.

I shrugged, "Is there a problem professor?"

He smiled. It didn't quiet reach his eyes. I felt shivers roll down my spine.

"Of course not Blackthorn," he walked away to antagonize Harry. Surprisingly Shimaku was awake and watching me.

"You shouldn't get on Snape's bad side on the first day," he turned to his book, "You should know that Rose."

I rolled my eyes, "Why does it matter to you Shimaku? I'm not in your house, nothing I do will affect you."

"Rose. How many times do I have to tell you?" he looked me in the eye, "Friends care if their friend gets in trouble. You are the most socially challenged person I know."

"This comes from the speed reader who is continually sleeping."

He chuckled under his breath, "Whatever Rose."

I glanced over at Snape watching Harry. When I looked back Shimaku was asleep. Typical.

"_Protego!" _I spun around fast enough to see Snape get knocked off his feet by an especially strong shield charm.

"Do you remember we were practicing _nonverbal _spells, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said stiffly.

"Yes, _sir_."

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' professor."

Several people gasped. I mentally applauded him.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office. I do not take cheek from anyone Potter…not even '_the Chosen One.'_"

Everyone raced for the door. I glanced back as I walked out, Snape help my eyes until I looked away.

* * *

**Yeah I know, lame ending but it's 11:30 and I had to wrap it up somehow. I'll make it up to you eventually. Maybe.**

**Now push the little blue button...you know you what to. I will read everyone's stories who reviews and leave reviews! Unless you have a ridiculous amount of stories, then I'll only read like three.**

**Nico:You got really off topic there. The point is people review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I know it has been forever since I updated. I had major writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write until today.**

**Review: Zane is Rose's cousin, Helenn is Zane's wife, Simon is Rose's dad. Shamiko is my brother's character, AKA Rose's only friend.**

**Yeah, now we begin.**

* * *

Potions-noun-definition-a class created to allow students to blow things up and believably claim it was an accident.

I waited outside the potions room fearfully. If this class was anything like my others the room would not be standing by the end. Slughorn poked his head (or rather his belly) out the door to invite us in. He greeted each of us as we walked past, paying special attention to the well connected of the group.

The other twelve students naturally divided themselves into three groups. I stayed near the back next to a sleeping Shimaku, hopping not to be noticed. I noticed four potions on the table in the front as I pulled out my book and scales.

"Now then I've prepared a few potions for you to look at," Slughorn gestured to the four potions, "Anyone tell me what this one is?"

Hermione's hand immediately flew into the air. "It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," she said when Slughorn pointed at her.

"Very, very good! Now, who can-?" he started while gesturing towards the next cauldron as Hermione's hand shot in the air.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir."

"Excellent, excellent! Now this one here…yes my dear?"

"It's Amortentia!"

"And I suppose you know its uses?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!"

I sighed and leaned forward on my hand. I never had been the kind of person to listen to discussions in class, I usually zoned out completely. I like doing things, not listening, which is probably the reason I was banned from the potions lab at Beauxbatons. Ahh…good times.

I listened enough to catch "Draught of Living Death". Drat, I hate that potion. Overall I wasn't that stressed. I could follow directions to potions fairly well, it was like following a recipe, except much, much worse if you mess up. I turned to page ten and started, careful to follow the steps exactly. If I remember correctly if you double the amount of ingredients added in step three you can produce a magnificent explosion…

I was extremely careful not to double any ingredients in any steps. I could not afford to explode a potions room on my first day. My potion was a deep purple by the time Slughorn called for us to stop. I was rather happy with myself, I had managed to get fairly far along when I concentrated on not blowing myself up.

Slughorn gave a small nod when he looked in my cauldron, when he got to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's table he gave an approving nod at Hermione's and a sudden delighted smile at Harry's. "The clear winner! One bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

"That's odd, Harry is horrible at potions," Shimaku woke up long enough to comment.

Wait, what just happened?

I woke up the next morning to the sound of people moving around the dormitory. I thought for a moment, _why is Zane in my room? _Then I remembered I was not at my cousin's house, I was at Hogwarts. I groaned and pulled my covers over my head.

I heard the girls exit one by one. I finally convinced myself I had to get up. I rolled off my bed and started digging through my trunk, Helen had packed it magically and it was already a mess.

I finally found robes and pulled them on over my head. I pulled out a brush and began to work through the tangles in my hair. When I found it acceptable I walked down to the Great Hall.

The week passed much like the first day. Snape drilled us on nonverbal spells in D.A.D.A. class. Flitwick and McGonagall were completely non-understandable. Slughorn poured praise on Harry while I managed not to blow anything up. Shimaku slept in his seat next to me all day, occasionally waking up long enough to make comments that made me feel extremely dumb.

I woke up one morning to silence. I didn't think I was late but I hurried to get dressed. When I was done getting ready I glanced around the dormitory. Everyone was laying in their beds asleep. I pulled out my watch and glanced at the face. I looked back at my sleeping dorm mates then back to the watch before climbing back in bed.

It was a Saturday.

* * *

**Nico-Ha ha she woke up early on a Saturday.**

**Lily-Why the f are you in my HP story?**

**Nico-Because I can.**

**Lily-fine *rolls eyes***

**Nico-Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

I have had such major writter's block on this story since I realized Rose is a Mary Sue. I'm a horrible person.

* * *

It was the day before Christmas break. I had managed to scrape by with only five detentions from various teachers for casting spells wrong to horrible effects after zoning out while the teachers taught us the spells (they had been very understanding the first twenty times), I had only blown up the potions room twice, I had managed to have three full length conversations with Shimaku (bringing my total up to six) and I hadn't gotten any hate mail from my relatives.

It had been a good semester. Meanwhile, I still hadn't gotten up the courage to talk to Ron again and he acted like I wasn't there. I understood, he was best friends with Harry Potter and I was a Death Eater's daughter.

I looked in the mirror. My scar was getting redder. No matter what Ron had said that first time I met him it looked horrible. I guess he just said that because he was being nice. It looked like I had lost a fight with a chainsaw.

I brushed my hair in front of my eye. When I did that I looked okay. My other eye was a nice shade of blue and my deep red hair was less frizzy than most redheads. I sighed and headed down to breakfast.

I sat in my usual seat next to Dean and Seamus in the Great Hall at breakfast. I zoned out (I do it so well, why stop?) until the owl landed in front of me. I recognized him as my father's, a great horned named Scorpio. He had a red envelope attached to his leg.

"Gosh Rose, that's a howler," Seamus's eyes widened. "You might want to get that out of here."

I took his advice and ran from the hall after I ripped the already smoking letter off Scorpio's leg.

I managed to run to an empty classroom before it went off. "ROSE, YOU BRAT!" my father's voice screamed as I curled up on the floor sobbing. "YOU LEAVE FOR THE SUMMER AND YOU TAKE UP YOUR COUSIN'S WAYS! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT! YOU ARE NOT TO COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS!"

The howler fell to the ground. I continued to sob. I know I don't always like my father, but he still is my dad. He taught me to ride my first broom. He brought me shopping for my first wand in Diagon Alley. This was by far the worst thing he'd ever done. I would have to face him tomorrow. Even worse I would have to face my mom.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly. I managed to get my sobs under control and slipped out of the classroom to a nearby bathroom to wash my face before the bell rang. I ran towards my first class…

I wondered the halls as other students packed for break. I decided to get my homework out of the way and went to the library. I got several inches of a potions essay done before lunch. I quietly slipped into the Great Hall to sit next to Seamus and Dean. Dean's girlfriend Ginny started walking towards us and I left quickly, she was Ron's sister and I had gotten into a habit of avoiding the whole family.

I managed to avoid everyone by going to the library through typically unused hallways. It's going to be a long break…

The first week after break. I had gotten all my homework done in the first week. Now I got to go to class and get more work. Woo hoo. Classes picked up as if no one was ever gone, except for the air of gloom that hung around all the other students.

I've noticed Draco disappearing at odd times. I'm starting to think my old friend is up to something. The other day in a conversation with Shimaku he mentioned that he noticed it too.

"Yeah, Draco has always been weird. We've both known that since we were three," he said. "But this is something different. He's not bragging about it in the common room and he keeps hinting that whatever he's doing has something to do with Him." In public we never said Voldemort's name. It's bad for appearances.

"Do you have any idea where he's disappearing to?" I asked him.

"I have my ideas," he answered.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Are you going to share them with me?" I asked. After getting no response I looked down to see I was talking to a sleeping boy. I rolled my eyes. Ridiculous.

In the common room I heard Harry discussing it with Hermione. Well actually they were discussing what had happened before break after Draco was kicked out of Slughorn's Christmas party. I had heard the typical gossip that went along with such things but now Harry told her he had overheard Snape arguing with Draco (I should have know I wasn't the only one who enjoyed eavesdropping). He said something about Snape making an unbreakable vow. That was new.

The argument led to Harry accusing Draco of being a Death Eater. I have never laughed harder. The thought of Draco as a Death Eater was that hilarious. I had to leave the common room before someone asked what was so funny.

I managed to get through the week without destroying any classrooms or blowing up the potions room. Snape had taken to ignoring me during first term and continued his habit. I think he was mad I wasn't in Slytherin, he did manage to find a reason to dock 20 points from Gryffindor however. Shimaku continued to make me feel like an idiot when he wasn't sleeping.

I was still horrified at the thought of talking to anyone. I think Shimaku is right. I am the most socially challenged person he knows.

* * *

Yeah I know. It's short. Just give me some ideas. Please?

Nico:People have been asking who I am. I'm Nico Di Angelo from Percy Jackson. Lily kidnapped me.

Lily:-stage whispers- shhhh, they'll hear you.

Nico: Save me!

Lily:Ignore him, he likes it here.

~LKS


End file.
